Benefits of a leaky roof
by xSilentxMoonx
Summary: Sakura's apartment roof starts to leak, and her apartment gets flooded. All her friends are away except one... Sasuke. I suck at summerys. contains lemons. my very first fanfic, and first lemon, so sorry if it sucks and its kinda lame... SasuSaku


Benefits of a Leaky roof

Drip… Drip… Drip… Sakura Haruno lay awake in the dark staring in the crack in her ceiling. "Ill fix it in the morning…" she thought as she rolled over in bed. This weekend was her first break from a rigorous training regime. Unfortunately her best friends Ino, Hinata and Naruto were on a mission with Kakashi. They wouldn't be back until right after her break ended or later. Lee was on jounin border patrol with Neji and Tenten, and Shikamaru wasn't any fun to hang out with because he was so lazy. "That leaves Sasuke I guess…" Sakura thought, smiling to herself. Sasuke had returned about a year ago, apologizing for betrayal, and Tsunade had gone easy on him for killing an Akatsuki member, but she had still confined him to the village until she thought he was trustworthy again. Ever since he returned he seemed to be in slightly better moods, although the sudden mood swings were still there as with his self-isolation. The first day he had stepped foot back in the village all the disdain and indignity she had felt towards him vanished with the first look, and her love had immediately flowed back. A clap of thunder jerked her out of her thoughts of Sasuke, and as she remembered how tired she was she closed her eyes, rolled over and fell asleep to the sound of rain on the roof.

The next morning Sakura woke up feeling unusual. The room was very bright- _too bright_. She looked over at the window where the curtains were drawn, and wondered where the light was coming from. Then she looked up. "Oh my fucking god…" It had turned out that while she was asleep, the ceiling had caved in, almost right over her bed. She was lucky it wasn't right over her bed. Sakura then timidly looked over the edge of her bed at the floor, which, too her dismay was covered in huge puddles. "Oh my fucking god… oh my fucking god…" she kept muttering as she gingerly got out of bed and stepped over the enormous puddles. She managed to reach her dresser only getting her feet wet, and donned her usual ninja attire. She then jumped to the window and onto the nearby rooftops in search of Sasuke.

Fifteen minutes later she had reached Sasuke's favorite training place in the forest, and saw him leaning against a tree sharpening a kunai. He looked so handsome and laid back and cool… Sakura snapped out of her reverie. She quietly approached him, but she stepped on a twig and immediately Sasuke was on his feet, poised for fight.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh. Um, hi Sakura" not meeting her eyes.

"Could you please help me with something Sasuke-kun? Last night in the storm my roof caved in and-"

"Take me and show me"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun"

Less than 10 minutes later Sasuke and Sakura were standing on the roof of Sakura's apartment building, looking through the huge hole into Sakura's apartment.

"This is going to take a while. All of today just to fix this roof, and then it will take tomorrow to clean up."

"There goes my vacation…"

"And you're not going to be able to stay here. "

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun-"?

" I mean that you will not be able to sleep here tonight"

"Oh shit… I guess ill just check into a hotel… but it will be pretty expensive because I haven't been earning any money with missions lately."

"You can stay at my apartment. I have a couch you can sleep on."

"Really? Arigatou Gozaimasu Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn"

That afternoon Sakura returned to her apartment rooftop after spending the day with Konohamaru and his friends. She found Sasuke just finishing up the work on the roof. It looked just as good as it had before, and was nearly impossible to tell it had been broken. He didn't even glance at her.

" Here's my address," He said, handing her a small piece of paper with an address scrawled in neat handwriting. She looked at him and smiled, but he didn't even return the glance. "Thank you so much Sasuke-kun"

"Hn" he turned and jumped off the apartment building onto the next rooftop and was gone.

Sakura jumped down from the roof to the windowsill of her room and gracefully swung inside. The puddles had shrunk slightly, but not enough so that she could put her foot down anywhere and keep it dry. She had shoes on this time, so she stepped through the puddles, grabbed a change of clothes from her dresser and advanced into the tiny bathroom. She out her tooth brush and comb into her bag and paused to examine herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her short hair, causing it to fall like little pink walls framing her face. She straightened her forehead protector-headband and exited the bathroom and then apartment.

Twenty minutes later Sakura found herself standing at the foot of an apartment building about the same size as hers, but much cleaner and nicer. As she climbed the stairs, she noticed that each floor had only two rooms on it instead of four. On the top floor, there was only one apartment- Sasuke's. "So not only does he own the entire Uchiha estate, he lives in a penthouse too" Sakura thought. "Why doesn't he just live in the Uchiha manor?" Sakura knocked on his door a few times; and within a few seconds Sasuke opened it. His apartment was roomy but comfortable, with beautiful modern furniture and decorations. The room was slightly dark, as the walls were a dark blue about the same shade as his signature shirt, and the curtains were drawn. The only light came from the four paper lamps hanging from the ceiling in the corners. Sasuke gestured for Sakura to put her things on the couch in front of the coffee table. Sakura placed her things on the floor and sat down on the couch next to the neatly folded blanket and pillow left out for her. She sat examining the room for what felt like what forever, until Sasuke walked in and beckoned for her to follow him.

Sasuke led Sakura into the small dining room connected to the kitchen, where there were two bowls of rice and a plate of fish laid out for them. They sat down and ate in silence until Sakura couldn't bear it anymore and broke the silence.

"Thank you for letting me stays here Sasuke-kun"

"Hn."

"But why do you live in an apartment, when you own the entire Uchiha estate?"

Sasuke kept his eyes on his food.

"Too many memories" He said quietly.

"Were you running away from those memories when you left four years ago?"

"The reasons I left are my own"

"You broke my heart Sasuke. I have a right to know."

"You will never know"

"I still love you Sasuke"

Sasuke raised his head, and for the first time that day, onyx met emerald. She held his gaze for a few moments, until he tore his eyes away and took hold of his half-eaten dinner, standing up and bringing it to the kitchen. Sakura's eyes tired up as she heard Sasuke's footsteps and a door close, then silence. Sakura, feeling very awkward, finished her food and decided to go confront him.

Sakura was able to deduce which room was Sasuke's after accidentally wandering into the bathroom, but unlike when she arrived at the apartment there was no response or sound when she knocked on his door.

"Sasuke-kun?"

No reply.

Sakura took a deep breath and pushed open the door. The room was much more spacious than hers, but much emptier. The only furniture was a dresser, desk, straight-backed chair, and a huge bed, where Sasuke was currently lying on his back. The moonlight pouring in from the half open window cast a silver shadow on him, illuminating his perfect facial features, closed eyes, and making his long raven hair shine like the moon itself.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, slowly advancing toward him until she right next to his bed. She blinked, and suddenly he was gone. She felt something behind her and knew he was there.

"Sakura"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Do I need a reason?"

Sakura felt Sasuke's strong hands on her shoulders, and her stomach lurched in excitement. She felt him gently turn her around to face him and looked her directly in the eyes. Was it just her, or were his cold eyes softening into charcoal?

"But I've hurt you so much…"

"Sasuke…kun…"

"I'm so sorry Sakura"

Suddenly he pulled her toward him, and kissed her passionately. She was startled at first, but then closed her eyes and relaxed while enjoying the kiss. He broke the kiss as suddenly as he had started, and whispered in her ear, "Sakura… I've always loved you… I'm so sorry…"

"Sasuke-" Sakura started to say but Sasuke attacked her with his mouth again. His tongue begged for entrance and Sakura accepted. His soft but strong tongue explored every crevice of her mouth as he lowered her gently backwards onto his huge bed. His pants were beginning to get tight as he unzipped her top. Sakura moaned into the kiss as Sasuke discarded the top, and was forced to separate their mouths in order to remove his own shirt. His loose shorts were feeling extremely tight at the sight of Sakura in her sexy red bra, the moonlight casting shadows that highlighted her curves.

"Sakura, your so beautiful" he whispered in her ear.

Sakura turned the same color as her hair, as she ran her fingers lightly over his torso, his perfectly toned abs, down to the waistband of his shorts. She gracefully pulled them off in one move, and massaged the enormous bulge in Sasuke's boxers with her hand as Sasuke moaned. Sasuke reached over and started to unclasp her bra, trying and failing. Sakura giggled and took her hands off his cock to do it herself, much to Sasuke's embarrassment and dismay. While he was staring at her well developed, round C-cup breasts she took off her shorts and as well, leaving her only in panties and Sasuke in boxers. Sasuke suddenly pounced on her and started sucking her breasts, pinching her hard nipples and swirling his tongue around the stiff little nub. A shudder ran through Sakura as Sasuke played wither her breasts, and took it as a chance to roll on top of him. She pulled down his boxers and revealed his magnificent 9 inches in its full glory. It was so big, she wanted to kiss it, and take it in her mouth. Sasuke moaned in pleasure as Sakura took his member in her mouth and allowed her expert tongue to move around the head, of his dick as she thrust him in and out of her mouth.

"Sakura… I'm going to cum!" Sasuke said betweens spasms of pleasure.

moments later he spilled his seed into her mouth. Sakura swallowed every bit that was in her mouth and then cleaned the excess cum off her face and licked it off her fingers. Sasuke rolled on top of Sakura and pulled off her panties, not being gentle at all.

"I want you inside of me Sasuke-kun… now…!"

Sasuke positioned his cock at her entrance. "Are you ready Sakura?"

"Please hurry Sasuke-kun! I want you now!" They both took a deep breath as Sasuke made the first thrust. Sakura screamed in both pain and pleasure, as waves of both coursed throughout her body with each thrust.

"Sakura… you're so tight and wonderful…"

"Your huge Sasuke! Please keep going!"

Sasuke increased in speed and strength with each continuing thrust. Sakura let out whimpers every time she felt he was about to stop. Finally She felt her orgasm wash over her like crushing surges of pure ecstasy. Upon hearing the screams that accompanied Sakura's orgasm, Sasuke let loose and let himself spill his cum into her. As he pulled out some excess dripped out of her. As they were enjoying the after-bliss of their sex, Sakura rolled over and snuggled up against Sasuke.

"I love you Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke responded by kissing her neck and whispering those words back to her in her ear replacing his name with hers; as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
